


How to get rid of Snape

by Duece



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece
Summary: As the title says; How to get rid of Professor Snape non-violently.





	How to get rid of Snape

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wie wird man Snape los](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577294) by [Duece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duece/pseuds/Duece). 



"Hermione, it's enough!" The voice of her best friend came from next to her, as she sat in the common room and did her homework for Transfiguration.  
She sighing, looked up from her parchment and looked at Harry, with a look that promised pain if he did not speak soon.  
"Do you know what we've talked about in second year? I think I'll do it right now," he said.

It took a moment for her, to think about what Harry was talking about, as they had discussed a lot.  
"Professor Snape?" She asked with caution, which he confirmed with his typical grin.  
"I wrote the letter shortly after our conversation and hid it in my trunk. I think I do not have to change much before I send it. If everything's going well, Snape we'll be gone soon." Harry said.  
"Professor Snape." It came automatically from Hermione, which brought her a light smack on the shoulder.  
"This man has not earned this title. Whoever makes first-graders cry, just because they have not copied the instructions quickly enough is not in a teacher. It cost me two hours to comfort Marianne. "

Again, a sigh escaped her, because she had seen the state Marianne was in. The little red-haired girl stumbled crying and shaking into the common room and immediately disappeared toward the dormitories.  
Everyone knew that the first-graders had Potions. Harry had watched the girl go up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. He put aside his pen and stood up with the Intension to follow Marianne. Hermione wanted to stop him, but let him go, as he could not enter the stairs anyway without activating the defence mechanism.

The other Gryffindors had also noticed Harry's reaction and looked after him. Everyone knew what would happen if he were to enter the stairs. All the more astonished they were when nothing happened.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Three weeks had passed since Harry had sent the letter he had written and the other schools had arrived. So, it came about that on this Monday morning, the Great Hall was completely occupied, when three figures opened the door and stepped in and went directly to the teacher's table. It was only when they had passed halfway through the road that, the children realized they were four people. The fourth person turned out to be a goblin.  
The three other members of the group were Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Professor Griselda Marchbanks Chairman of the Examination Board, and a man who nobody had ever seen. The two women were also high-ranking members of the Hogwarts School Advisory Board.  
The group had only a few steps from the teacher's table when Professor Marchbanks began to speak.

"Albus, we told you in our last letter that if we were to come today and Snape would still be sitting here, there would be consequences." Griselda shouted at the headmaster.  
"The Boardmembers and Mr. Tonks in the name of the guild of the Potions Masters have already told you several times that Snape has lost his master degree in Potions and cannot teach anymore. Mr. Grimbone as administrator of the Hogwarts vault has also said several times to you, that Mr. Snape must have a master to teach the class." went Griselda on without noticing her surroundings.

It quickly became clear that Griselda and Albus would not quit as fast, because Griselda was getting as she pushed the headmaster. Meanwhile, Mr. Tonks, Amelia and Grimbone went to Minerva McGonagall to talk to her as Deputy Headmistress.

"Minerva, as a member of the advisory board, I would like to know what is going on here? We have repeatedly pointed out to Albus what the state of affairs is and what he has to do after the ICW Guild of Potions Masters has withdrawn Severus degree." Amelia spoke calmly to her former teacher with a brief glance at Albus.  
"This is the first thing I heard about this. Albus assured me it was only a small misunderstanding, "Minerva replied to her former student and looked at Albus, who was still talking to Griselda.  
But thanks to a spell by Professor Filius Flitwick, the students did not get to hear what they were talking about, but they still saw the wild gestures of Griselda.

"Professor McGonagall. I can assure you that it is not misunderstanding. Mr. Snape, after a thorough examination of his methods, has lost his master degree. He has lost his title and his Class A brew license, as well as all other advantages associated with the title of a master of Potions," Mr. Tonks spoke for the first time.  
"In addition, according to the Hogwarts agreement, he cannot teach here without master," Grimbone explained.  
"We informed Albus about it a week ago, but he refused to let Snape go. We have written many letters to him. In our last letter yesterday, we threatened him to get rid of Snape until we arrive, otherwise we would draw consequences from his behaviour." Amelia explained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+

At the Gryffindor's table, Harry and Hermione sat together and like all the others, watched the spectacle. They saw Mrs. Marchbanks fight with Dumbledore under a silence spell and the other members of the group were talking to McGonagall.  
"I think we finally made it and have lost Snape," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear and hugged her.  
Hermione turned to him and smiled at him only before she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Yes, we have." she said and turned back to the teacher's table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly two hours later the former professor and Hogwarts Potions Master Severus Snape was led off the ground by the Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. He could still be hear from a distance as he shouted Potter.


End file.
